One Heart
by Mandabug100
Summary: Olivia meets Elliot's parents and a case hits a little too close to home! Sequal to Diamond EO
1. She'll Love You

**One Heart**

**Summary: Olivia has to meet Elliot's family while a case brings work home with the couple**

**Sequal to Diamond**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**A/N Okay, this is the sequal I promoised. The first couple of chapters are really EO, but there is a case later, and major action! I promise!**

**Hope you all like this story as much as the others, and don't forget to review! (It makes me happy!) ENJOY!**

**She'll Love you**

Elliot and Olivia sat together on Elliot's couch. They had been dating for a few months now. Fin, Munch, Casey, and Elliot's family know all about their relationship. Cragen knows as well, but won't admit it.

Olivia sat with her feet on Elliot's lap, and her back resting on the arm of the couch as a movie played on the television. It was a rare night that they got to spend together.

Elliot had something important he needed to tell Olivia, and he decided the safest time to ask would be when she was half asleep, so he decided to strike.

"Hey, Liv." He began in a whisper.

"Mmmm Hmmm?" She breathed, not wanting to be woken up.

"I was wondering. What are you doing this weekend?" He asked sheepishly.

Olivia peaked one eye at him. "Why are you bothering me with this Elliot? I'm tired" She asked, a little annoyed. If he wanted to do something this weekend she wished he would just ask her, they had been dating for months after all.

"Well, you'd need to take the weekend off." He said.

"I thought you had you kids this weekend." She answered, keeping her eyes shut and her voice even.

Elliot rubbed her feet gingerly. Olivia could tell he wasn't doing it to be nice, but out of nervousness.

"What's going on Elliot?" She asked, finally fully opening her eyes.

"Well…" He breathed. "It's my mother's birthday this weekend, and I'm taking the kids to her house upstate to celebrate. My three sisters and two brothers and their families will be there, but they're not sleeping at Moms' house." He explained.

"And, you want me to go with you?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Elliot answered honestly. "Look, I know we haven't been dating that long, but my family wants to meet you." He added.

"Are they sure? I mean, it sounds like your mom's already gonna have a full house." Olivia asked cautiously.

"She insists." Elliot smiled.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked, wanting to make sure they weren't rushing into anything.

"Liv, I love my family, and I love you. I want you all to meet each other." He assured her as he began rubbing her feet; this time to set her fears to rest. "Besides, I always have more fun when you go places with me, and the kids love seeing you." He pushed.

"Okay." Olivia smiled. "As long as I can get the weekend off, I'll go."

"Great." Elliot beamed. He shifted his weight, and leaned over Olivia's frame to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

He began to pull himself back to his original position, but Olivia stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him back to her after whimpering due to the shortness of the kiss.

He smiled as she pulled his lips back to hers, and ran her tongue along his lips, willing him to open them. As the two deepened their kiss, Elliot relaxed himself over Olivia.

"I thought you were tired." He joked, pulling away a little.

"I was." Olivia squeaked, opening her eyes so that she could look into Elliot's face. Elliot could now see the twinkle in her eyes.

"And now?" He asked.

"I'm not so tired any more." She said, shaking her head and bringing her lips back to his.

"And what should we do with all this new found energy?" Elliot asked, suggestively.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we'll think of something." Olivia smiled, pulling the afghan over them and returning her lips to his mouth.

It was Friday night, and Elliot was packing his things up to pick up his kids.

Olivia glanced up at him from her paper work. "Cragen gave me the weekend off." She smiled, biting her pen.

"Really, that easy huh? How'd you manage that?" Elliot asked as he pulled on his coat. He was pretty sure Olivia would be able to talk her way into getting the weekend off, but he had figured Cragen would have given her a problem since he would be short handed, with him away with his kids.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I have my ways." She smiled, and wagged her eyebrows.

"Wow, yeah, didn't need that mental picture!" Elliot smirked.

"So, what time should I be expecting you?" She asked.

"I'll pick you up around 6." He answered; gathering the last of is belongings.

"Wow, six! And to think, I figured I would be able to sleep in on my weekend off." Olivia smiled. "Oh well."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Elliot said with a wave. He would have kissed her, but they were in work, and that was strictly forbidden!

Olivia's eyes followed him as he left. 'What am I getting myself into?' she wondered.

Sure, she wanted to meet Elliot's family, but she wasn't always known to have been loved by her boyfriends' parents. She wasn't as dainty or girly as many mothers seemed to hope their son's girlfriends would be, and they always seemed to scoff when they found out she was a cop. Olivia just hoped that she would be able to impress Elliot's mother; that she would consider her good enough for her son.

'Elliot's lucky!' She thought. 'He doesn't have to worry about impressing any of my relatives!' She laughed at the thought.

"Did I miss something?" Fin asked from his desk when he noticed Olivia's small smile.

"What, oh no, nothing." Olivia blushed when she realized Fin at caught her spacing out. "Just thinking."

"Bout anything good?" He inquired.

"No, not really." She sighed, looking back to her amounting paper work.

"Why don't you head home, finish that up tomorrow." He said, sensing that something was causing his friend concern.

"I can't, I have the weekend off." She boasted with a childlike smile.

"How'd you manage that?" He asked jealousy in his voice. It was always difficult for the SVU squad to finagle a weekend completely off. Even if they didn't have to come in, someone was usually still on call.

"I told Cragen I had an important appointment that I couldn't miss." She answered honestly.

"This meeting wouldn't have anything to do with Elliot's little get away this weekend, now would it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." Olivia answered, pulling her head down to conceal her grin, which she knew would give her away.

"Where's he takin you?" Fin asked. "Anywhere nice?"

"If you must know, it's his mother's birthday. He's taking the kids up state to celebrate with her, and he invited me to go along with them." Olivia answered, not seeing any reason to keep it from anybody.

"Ah, meeting the parents! You scared shitless?" He asked with a light laugh.

"That, would be an understatement!" Olivia laughed back.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm sure Stabler's mom will love you. I just want you to think about me, sittin here with Munch, fending for my self when you're havin fun upstate!" He huffed.

Olivia finally smiled, took in a deep breath, and returned to her paper work. She worked until her brain started harassing her again.

'Oh my God, what should I wear!'

**TBC... tell me what you think! **


	2. On The Road

**One Heart**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: 13 stories, and still Dick Wolf won't give them to me!**

**A/N: I got a few reviews, but they all made me very happy, I would love to break 200, but I highly doubt that will happen!**

**On the Road**

Olivia paced her apartment. She had woken up at 4:30 this morning because of nerves. She had finally decided on a comfortable pair of jeans, and a nice white v-neck sweater. Her makeup was done up a little more than she was used to, and her hair had a little more styling product than she was accustomed to putting in it. She wanted to be feminine enough for Mrs. Stabler.

She had packed her bag for the weekend, and was just waiting for Elliot to come pick her up.

When she woke up she was still worrying about what she should wear, but ever since she got out of the shower, a new thought plagued her.

'What does this all mean?' She wondered.

On the one hand, Elliot could just want Olivia to go with him so that he could have a friend. She remembered going to a lot of her girlfriend's family parties as a kid so that they would have someone to hang out with among theirrelatives. But Elliot was an adult, and his siblings would be there.

On the other hand, what if Elliot wanted to introduce Olivia to his family to get a thumbs up, or thumbs down? And if that was the case, what did that mean? Could Elliot see this relationship lasting for the long haul? And if he did, was that such a bad thing? Sure they had only been dating a few months, but Olivia had toconsider it, they'd known each other for seven years.

But what if Elliot's family didn't like her? Would he break it off? Did he really care all that much about what they thought? But if he didn't why would he bring her with him?

But still, maybe this weekend was only about not having to be alone with his family! And if that were the case, maybe he didn't see this relationship lasting for the long haul!

But wait a minute, since when did she want their relationship to last for the long haul? Did she? Sure Olivia knew that she loved Elliot, but could she really see herself married to him?

And that was the way her mind plagued her the entire time she readied herself for the trip. By the time she finally heard Elliot's familiar knock at the door she welcomed the interruption. She had more questions now than she had to begin with. She was slowly dissecting her relationship, and as she had heard on one of her favorite shows, "JAG", she knew that "by the time you finish dissecting a relationship, the damn thing's dead."

She opened the door and was welcomed by a smiling Elliot. "Morning." He greeted, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just lemme grab my bag." Olivia answered, opening the door so that he could come into the apartment.

"Lemme get that for you." He said cheerily as he rushed in front of her to intercept the bag.

"Well, aren't we cheery in the morning." Olivia said, eying him suspiciously.

"What, I'm just excited about this weekend." Elliot beamed as Olivia made her way to her coat closet.

"It is okay that I carry my own coat, right?" Olivia asked as a joke while she put on her coat.

"What ever makes you happy." He smiled.

"Seriously El, are you drunk?" She asked, not sure why the hell he was so happy at six o'clock on a Saturday morning. Especially when they had a good 4 hour drive ahead of them.

"Like I said, I'm just excited about this weekend." He reassured her as she locked her apartment.

"Yeah, whatever you say Stabler." She joked. She decided to leave it at that, and just leaned into Elliot in the elevator. "I didn't realize how much I needed a weekend off." She said through a yawn.

Elliot wrapped his free hand around her waist. "Yeah, I kinda take advantage of you guys covering for weekends, huh?" Elliot asked.

"No one blames you sweetie." Olivia assured him. "We all understand the importance of you seeing your kids."

"Well, I'm glad that I get to see you this weekend." He breathed into her hair.

Olivia smiled at the warm feeling he aroused in her as the elevator dinged indicating they had reached the ground floor.

She reluctantly pulled herself away from Elliot's embrace, and the two made their way to the street.

Elliot loaded her bag into the trunk of his van as Olivia climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey kids." She smiled as she got in.

"Hey Liv." They greeted almost in monotone unison. Elliot may have been wide awake and perky, but his kids were fighting to stay awake this early. She guessed Elliot must have had a fun morning dragging three teenagers, and one college student out of bed at five in the morning, on a Saturday.

"Here we go." Elliot smiled starting the car. "Every one ready?"

He was met with the groans of four unhappy kids and one "shut up dad." Causing Elliot only to laugh at how temperamental his kids were in the morning.

Elliot drove in silence, with the exception of the hum of the radio for about half an hour. His kids were all asleep, and Olivia was absentmindedly gazing out the window.

"You still awake?" Elliot finally asked, looking over at Olivia, and breaking the silence.

"Hmm, oh, yeah." She smiled, pulling her attention away from the window and directing it at him.

"Don't get out of the city much, do ya?" Elliot asked, realizing that she had been captivated of the view since they pulled out of Queens.

"Elliot, I barely get out the precinct, let alone the city!" She chuckled.

"I'm glad you came." He smiled, placing one of his hands on her thigh.

"Me too." She answered, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips to kiss it. After placing her hand and his back in her lap, she returned her gaze back to the view outside her window.

Elliot continued watching her. He was captivated with her beauty, and the way the rising sun cast a glow on her face.

After about an hour and a half had passed, Dickey finally made his presence known in the back. "Dad, I'm hungry. Can we stop, please?" He whined.

"I saw a sign for a rest stop at the next exit. How bout we stop there?" He answered, looking in the rear view mirror at his son.

"Sounds like a plan Dad!" Dickey smiled.

Elliot pulled off the road at the next exit and into the parking lot of the rest stop.

"I want tacos!" Dickey yelled as he climbed out of the van.

"I want a burger!" Lizzie echoed.

"No way, Dad, can't we just have like, normal restaurant food?" Kathleen whined.

"Just eat whatever!" Maureen said annoyed that no one could decide.

It was clear to Elliot that the two hours in a crammed car had already been too much togetherness for his kids.

"Alright kids, you have half an hour. Go eat whatever you want, buy any candy you may think you'll want later, go to the bathroom, and meet back here in that time, or you will be left behind!" He yelled over his kids.

The four scattered as soon as the words left his mouth.

"So, what are we going to eat, oh solver of arguments?" Olivia asked, snaking her arm around his waist.

"Whatever the lady wants." Elliot smiled, wrapping his arm around her neck. He loved the fact that he could be so free with their relationship out here. "That is as long as it falls under the fast food category." He added.

"I think I would love some fast food." Olivia smiled, as the two made their way to get lunch, just blissful to be together, and away from work.

**TBC... Okay, I wrote this chapter at like 1 o'clock in the morning, and I don't really like it so much, but tell me what you think.**


	3. Mom

**One Heart**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Mom**

After eating the six returned to the van, and were again on their way to Elliot's mother's house.

After another two hours Elliot finally pulled off the parkway, and onto a residential street.

"We're almost their kids, start getting you things together." Elliot called into the back.

As soon as Olivia heard the words 'almost there' she began to worry. She started rubbing her hands together out of nervousness.

"Don't worry Liv, she'll love you." He whispered and took one of her hands to comfort her.

She let out a deep breath when the van pulled into a driveway.

"Okay, the Stabler bus stops here, everyone out." Elliot breathed as he turned the car off. These drives always made him tired, and he was happy to be at their destination.

The kids piled out of the car, each with an overnight bag in their hands.

Elliot got out of the car and around to the trunk to retrieve his and Olivia's bags. He could see she was still nervous when he met her on her side of the car.

"Don't worry." He said one more time.

Olivia tried to believe him, but she wanted to make a good impression so bad. Then, of course, there was the ever nagging question about what all this meant, and where the relationship would go after they got back to city.

The next thing Olivia knew, the group was on the front stoop. She hadn't even realized she had made her way from the van to the door.

She let out on more deep breath as she saw the door open.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite people in the whole world!" A sweet looking older woman with silver hair, and a blue dress on beamed when she saw the herd on the doorstep.

"Come on in and let me see all of you!" She beamed opening the door for her family.

As each on of the kids walked in they stopped for a moment to hug and kiss their grandmother.

"Hey mom." Elliot finally smiled when it came to his turn. He put the two bags he had in his hands down, and hugged his mother. After kissing her on the cheek he stepped back, and took Olivia's hand in his.

"Mom, this is Olivia, Liv, I'd like you to meet my mother." He said, introducing the two for the first time.

"Well hello Olivia. It is so nice to finally meet you." The woman smiled, enveloping Olivia into a warm hug. "Welcome."

"Thank you Mrs. Stabler, it's so nice to meet you as well." She smiled.

"Please, call me Donna. Mrs. Stabler is my mother in law, God rest her soul." She smiled. "Now come on in you two. Everyone is here, and eager to see you."

Well, she seemed nice. Olivia began to relax a little.

Donna led the two into her living room where they were met with a sea of people. Elliot had told Olivia that he had a big family, but it seemed huge now that she was seeing them all together.

"Olivia, let me introduce you to Sarah, Melanie, and Cara, Elliot's sisters; their husbands, James, Matthew, and Roger; Sarah's kids, Morgan and Stephanie; Melanie's kids, Laura, Jim, and Joseph; and Cara's son Jacob." She began. "Now on this side of the room are Peter and Michael, Elliot's brothers and Peter's wife Corrine, and his daughter Ellen." She finished.

"We don't expect you to remember any of that." Sarah smiled. "Don't worry."

Olivia just gave a thankful laugh as she took in the room. She was definitely not used to a room full of someone's family like this. It had always been just her and her mother her whole life. She finally understood why family was so important to Elliot. It must have been like this his whole life.

"Everyone, this is Olivia." Donna introduced.

"Are you Uncle Elliot's girlfriend?" Jacob asked walking up to Olivia. He had to have been aboutsix or sevenyears old.

"Jacob!" His mother scolded; at least Olivia was pretty sure it was his mother.

"It's okay." Olivia reassured her. She kneeled down the to boy's level. "Yeah sweetie, I am your uncle's girlfriend." She whispered.

"Do you love him?" The boy asked with the same mocking tone he would give to a friend who liked a girl.

"Yeah, I do, but don't tell him that okay. We don't need his head getting any bigger than it already is." She smiled. Her answer had satisfied the boy, and he ran back to his cousins.

Olivia straightened herself up again and was met with ten smiling faces of Elliot's family members.

"It really is very nice to meet you all." She smiled back.

"Olivia, I understand that meeting us all like this can be a little overwhelming." Melanie smiled. "Why don't us girls go sit out in Mom's sun room and get to know each other." She offered.

"Sounds good." Olivia grinned, and followed the three women into a back room.

Elliot's mother went to the kitchen to retrieve some orderves to put out before the group went to dinner, and Elliot took a seat among his brothers and brother in laws.

"Man is it good to be home." He breathed as he lowered himself onto the old couch.

"She seems nice little bro." Mike grinned. "I actually think I like her better than Kathy."

"Mike, you hated Kathy from the time we were eighteen, and I brought her over her after school." Elliot scoffed.

"Yeah, well I was right about her wasn't I?" His brotherboasted.

"Come on Mike. Kathy didn't do anything wrong. The divorce was mutual."Elliot said, annoyed.

"Man, did she have you whipped!"Mike laughed. "You're still defending her a divorce and a new girlfriend later!"

"You know what; I am going to be the first one laughing the day you finally get married!" Elliot laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah, when Hell will have to freeze over before I get myself tied down!" Mike laughed.

"Well, I like Olivia too." Peter piped in. "So, you love her?" He asked.

"Yeah man, I do." Elliot answered honestly.

"Just don't screw this one up!" Matthew warned.

"Alright boys, anyone need a snack?" Donna asked, placing a tray of cheese and crackers down on the coffee table. "Just don't eat too much because you'll ruin dinner." She added before turning to go back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom, why don't you sit for a little while. Relax, it's your birthday." Peter said to his mother.

Donna sat with her sons and son in laws.

"So, Donna, what do you think about El's new girlfriend?" James asked.

"Well, from the amount of time I talked to her, I like her. She seems sweet, polite, and she's very pretty." Donna smiled. "You said she makes you happy?" She asked Elliot.

"Yeah Mom she does." Elliot beamed. "I mean, when Kathy and I split, you remember how devastated I was. Liv, she makes me smile. She just, I don't know. She's just something." He tired to explain.

"Well any woman that makes one of my sons that happy is wonderful as far as I'm concerned." Donna smiled.

**TBC... Tell me what you think, the next chapter will continue Olivia's visit!**


	4. Pillow Talk

**One Heart**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**A/N: Happy Easter**

**Pillow Talk**

The family went to Donna's favorite restaurant for dinner, then back to her house for cake.

After presents Elliot's siblings and their kids returned home. They all still lived around there.

Donna started clearing the table, but Elliot stopped her. "Mom, let me do it." He told her.

"Nonsense Elliot. I'm the hostess, this is my job." She smiled, waving him off.

"No, Mom it's your birthday." He pushed. "Go put your feet up, and watch whatever movie your grandkids have on. Tonight is for you." He smiled, hugging her.

"Thanks baby. You were always my favorite." She smiled, leaving Elliot and Olivia in the dining room.

"You want a hand there." Olivia asked as he began clearing plates.

"You don't have to Liv. Why don't you go watch the movie too?" He offered.

"I want to." She smiled; kissing Elliot on the cheek, and gathering plates of her own.

They made their way to the kitchen.

"You wash, I'll dry?" Elliot asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia answered.

They made fast work of the dishes. Elliot snapped his towel at Olivia and smiled, "All done."

"You are brat Stabler." Olivia laughed before snapping him back with her own towel.

"Yeah, but you love it." He teased.

"You're right, I do." She smiled before embracing him intimately.

Elliot smiled, and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Eww, Dad!" Kathleen squealed form the door frame. "And in your mother's house too!"

"Alright, alright, show's over." Elliotlaughed pulling away, blushing slightly.

"Grandma wanted me to tell you that set up all the bed rooms. Whenever you're ready, she'll tell us where we can sleep." Kathleen added.

Olivia and Elliot followed Kathleen back into Donna's den.

"Alright, now that everybody's here, I'll give out the room assignments." Donna smiled. It was obvious that she had spent many successful years running a house with six kids and a husband.

"Girls, you're in your aunts' old room, Dickey is on the futon in the office, and Elliot and Olivia, I set you two up in the boys' old room." She instructed. "When ever you're all ready to turn in, you know where to go. But I'm going in now. So good night all, I love you." She smiled before turning up the stairs.

"I think everyone should go to bed." Elliot said.

"But Dad, it's Saturday!" Dickey protested.

"Yeah Daddy, come on. It's only ten o'clock." Kathleen argued.

"Dad I don't even leave my dorm until ten on most weekends!" Maureen added.

"Okay, first of all Maureen, I really didn't need to hear that. Second of all, I don't care. Now, you kids can stay up until eleven watching TV, but then I want everyone in bed. It's one weekend out of your entire lives, so please, just do this for me, your father." He ruled. "Now I am going to bed, and I don't want to hear anything more about it!"

With that he made his way up the stairs. "Good night kids."

"Are you gonna stay up with us Olivia?" Lizzie asked.

"No, not tonight sweetie." She answered. "I'm really kinda tired."

"Alright. Night." She smiled as Olivia followed Elliot's path to the bedroom.

Upstairs Elliot and Olivia changed into pajamas. Olivia had on a pair of flannel red pants and a white tank top, and Elliot had on blue sweat pants and old marine tee-shirt.

The room they were sleeping in was the one Elliot had shared with his brothers while he was growing up. While the bedding had been changed to appear less childlike, and more like a guest room, the three twin beds still remained. Elliot had decided to sleep in his old bed, and Olivia took one of the empty ones next to it.

"Sorry about the sleeping arrangements." Elliot apologized as Olivia climbed into her bed. "With a family this size, Mom wants to have as many beds available as possible." He smiled.

"It's fine El. If I can manage to fall asleep in one of the bunks in the crib, I'm sure I'll be able to manage in here." Olivia answered.

"I love you." He sighed as he laid his tired head on the pillow.

"Love you too." Oliviayawned back. She hadn't been lying when she told Lizzie she was tired.

After a few moments of silence Olivia couldn't help but ask, "Hey El?"

"Yeah?" He asked wearily.

"I've been here all day, and met just about everyone in your family. But I haven't heard anything about your father. What was he like?" She asked cautiously. She was genuinely confused as to why no one had mentioned him all day.

"He was, he was a Dad." Elliot answered simply.

"Well that explains a lot, you know, considering I know so much about fathers and all." Olivia huffed.

"What do you want me to say Liv? He Worked hard all day, came home, ate dinner, and then sat in the den until fell asleep." He sighed. "Look, we didn't get along all that well."

"Trust me Elliot; I know all about not getting along with parents. But surely, you have some nice memories of your dad." She said, adjusting herself in her bed to look over at him. For some reason he had her back turned to her, and she was curious as to why.

"Well, there was this one time." He began. "I was young, and I had to make this model of the dinosaurs." He smiled remembering his project. "Dad sat up with me all night gluing these stupid little plastic trees to a shoe box. When we finished we had this whole little Jurassic scene complete with dinosaurs, trees, rocks I mean, it was pretty awesome." He smiled

"What'd you get on it?" Olivia asked, smiling along with him, and relaxing herself back into the bed.

"I failed." He said tersely.

"Why? What happened?" Olivia asked, raising her upper body back out of the bed again.

"My Dad broke the damn thing." He huffed.

"Why?" Olivia questioned, astonished as to why anyone would do that.

"I moved one of the damn trees." He stated simply. "Dad smashed it, and then smashed me."

"He hit you?" Olivia asked shocked. She knew that her mother would fly off the deep end at the slightest thing, but she never figured Elliot faced the same problems as a kid.

"Hey, but, whatever. That was a long time ago." He breathed, wanting to forget about it.

"If it's any consolation, I know what it feels like Elliot." Olivia said, now sitting up in her bed. She felt guilty about bringing up these memories, and wanted to let him know she went through h similar things.

"What do you mean Liv?" He asked, sitting up now as well so that he could look at her.

"When I was 16 I almost killed her." She breathed.

Elliot was speechless. He knewthe 'her' was Olivia's mother;withouther even having to say it.

"She came after me with a broken bottle, and I hit back." She sighed, looking at her hands.

"Why would she do that?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I told you she was a professor right?" She began.

Elliot nodded.

"Well, I was dating a one of her students, and he proposed. I said yes, and she freaked when she found out." She explained.

Elliot didn't know what to say. He had known her for seven years, and had dated her for four months, and he never knew she was engaged.

"Some cop huh?" She said, forcing a laugh.

"Don't feel too bad. I've been there before." He said, continuing down the path of confessions. There was something about being with the woman he loved in his old house that made him feel the need to completely open his heart to her.

"When I was in college I got into this bar fight. I hit some kid over the head with a bottle and put him the hospital. Fortunately my Dad was still on the force. He bailed me out, and erased my record. Paid for it when I got home though." He sighed.

Olivia noticed him wipe a rebel tear away, and felt the compelling urge to just hold him. After opening up like they had that night, they both needed to just feel each other.

She crawled out of her bed, and padded across the room to him. She pulled back his covers.

"Scoot over." She whispered.

Olivia crawled in the small bed next to Elliot, and curled up close to him, covering them back up with the blankets.

"Looks like we both had some pretty screwed up childhoods, huh?" She asked snuggling closer into Elliot's chest. "I'm sorry I brought all this up."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It actually felt good to finally get that out." He told her, holding her close.

"It means a lot to me, that I could tell you that you know. The only people who know about that night are the prosecutor who helped me, Casey, and you." Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Well it means a lot to me that you trust me with that." He smiled. "Now I don't know about you, but I think we both could use some sleep." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you." Olivia whispered back. She lifted her head up so that she could place a lingering kiss on Elliot's lips, and snuggled back into his chest.

Just as Olivia was falling asleep, Elliot couldn't help but reveal one more secret to her. "Do you know how many times I lay in this bed as a kid and wished a beautiful woman would crawl in here with me?" He asked with a smirk. "You're just makin all my dreams come true, huh?"

"Yeah, well I don't think _all_ those dreams will be coming true tonight!" Olivia answered with a chuckle.

"Ah well, it was worth a try!" He joked.

Olivia simply swatted his chest and laughed. "Just go to sleep Stabler, and maybe if you're good, I'll make some dreams come true when we get back to the city." She smirked, loving to tease him. It wasn't that she didn't want him; hell there was never a moment she didn't, but not in his mother's house; espically not on the first visit!

Elliot laughed with her, pulled her closer, and whispered, "Well, I better get to sleep then because the sooner I fall asleep, the sooner we can leave! G'ngiht."

"Night." Olivia finally said, settling her head down, and drifting off to sleep.

Later that night, when Donna softly knocked on the door to check on her son (an old habit that she just couldn't kick, no matter how old her son got), her heart melted when she saw how peaceful he was sleeping. She could see how much he loved the woman cramped onto his bed with him. snuggledinto his arms. She could also see how much Olivia loved her son, and how happy she made him. That was all she needed to know to accept Olivia.

**TBC... Since the episodes aired when Olivia and Elliot aired those secrets I have wanted them to share with each other! This chapter was just a way for them to finally get it all out!**

**The next chapter will have the mother/Olivia sit down that some people have requested!**

**REVIEW**


	5. Talk

**One Heart**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N; Guess what, there will be a third story in this saga! I'm working on it noow, but I warn you, it's comin alon very slow!**

**Talk**

Olivia woke up early the next morning. She could see the sun was just about to come up, and wanted to see it.

She had always loved watching sunrises outside of the city. She could still remember the one summer of her childhood that she had spent with her grandmother at her house on some lake. They would wake up every morning to see the sun rise. It was so much clearer outside of the city. It always made her feel so peaceful.

So her mind was made up. She was going to see that damn sun. She carefully crawled out of bed, so as not to wake Elliot. She had to stifle a moan as she straightened up due to her aching muscles after spending the night cramped on the tiny twin bed with Elliot. Sure it had been nice last night, but now her back, and legs, and arms were screaming at her for it.

After stretching out a little she wrapped a robe around herself and padded quietly downstairs, and over to the sliding doors that lead to Donna's back deck.

She squeezed out, careful not to make too much noise with the doors and jumped a little when she saw someone else had had the same idea.

Leaning on the railings was Donna herself. She too was dressed in a robe and slippers, and had a cup of steaming coffee in her hands.

"Oh, sorry." Olivia muttered a little surprised. She hadn't expected to run into anyone else, and now she felt a little strange that she had been traipsing through this woman's house without permission. "I didn't expect anyone else to be up."

"It's alright darling. Sometimes I just like to watch the sun come up. It's very peaceful." Donna said with a friendly smile. "Why don't you join me? I can never have too much company."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled, now feeling more at ease.

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you want to help yourself to a cup first." Donna offered.

Olivia was never one to turn down caffeine, so she escaped to the kitchen, grabbed a mug, and returned back to the deck.

"You like sunrises?" Donna asked as Olivia took a spot next to her on the railing.

"Yeah. I used to watch them from my grandmother's lake house when I was a kid. They're so much more spectacular out here than they are in the city." Olivia explained.

"I couldn't agree more." Donna answered. "I'm really happy that you agreed to come out here this weekend. I know that meeting the boyfriend's family can be intimidating, especially when he has five brothers and sisters." She smiled.

"Well I've had a wonderful time." Olivia answered. "I don't have a family, and it's always nice to be around people." She smiled. "Thank you for including me."

"I'm just glad I was finally able to meet you." Donna grinned as the sun began peaking up over the horizon. "You're all Elliot's been talking about lately. I'm happy to say that you're everything he said you were."

"And what exactly has he told you about me?" Olivia asked, a little worried about the answer.

"That you are the kindest, most caring, loving, and beautiful woman he has ever known." Donna answered, turning her attention away from the sun to face Olivia. "He said that you seem to love his kids almost as much as you love him, and that you are constantly putting them and him before yourself. He said that when he looks at you, he knows that you love him, and won't hurt him the way he's been hurt before. He told me you were perfect. He loves you Olivia." She smiled.

Olivia fought back tears. She had never been loved that much before. Suddenly the sunrise didn't seem so important to her. All she wanted to do was escape back to the small bed she had been in before, and curl up to the man she loved, and who clearly loved her just as much.

"I hope that I can live up to all that." She joked. "I'm really not all that perfect." She added, pushing a lock of stray hair behind her ears.

"Well, from what I've noticed about you, you're pretty damn close." Donna corrected her.

"Please." Olivia laughed out of embarrassment. "I'm messy, and can be a little overly blunt. I spread at night to take up the whole bed. I'm hardly feminine, and I work too hard. I'm terrified of love, I'm not ashamed to tell someone I don't like them, I can be pushy and stubborn, and I tend to push people away." She argued.

"You're argumentative too apparently." Donna teased as she sipped her coffee. When she noticed Olivia bow her head she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Darling, that means nothing to me, or my son. He doesn't love you despite all those minor flaws; he loves you because of them. They make you, you." She smiled. "And trust me; being Elliot's mother, I know that he has a few flaws to speak of as well. I don't care what small imperfections you may have Olivia. You love my son, and that's all I need to know." She finished.

"Thank you." Olivia managed hoarsely. She was the first mother she had ever met who actually felt she was good enough for her son.

"Now, let's just enjoy the rest of this sunrise in peace." Donna smiled, turning her attention back to the scene in front of her.

When the sky held shades of pink, yellow, and orange around the glowing globe a familiar voice came from behind the two women.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite women." Elliot smiled. He was touched when he saw his mother and girlfriend peacefully standing together under the painted sky.

"Morning Baby." Donna greeted. "What brings you down here this early?"

"I was trying to figure out where everyone was." He answered honestly as he walked out onto the deck and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"You're mom and I were just watching the sun come up." Olivia smiled as he pecked her gently on the lips.

"Sun rises really are beautiful up here, huh?" He noted. "Mind if I join you?"

"The more the merrier." Donna beamed. She loved having her family around her.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, and allowed her to relax into his chest.

The three stood quietly on the deck until the sun had fully risen.

"Well, I better make breakfast. You guys have a long ride back to the city this afternoon and will need your energy." Donna smiled.

"Please Donna, let me." Olivia offered. "It's the least I can do for all your hospitality."

"Well, if you insist." Donna agreed. She would have had to make breakfast for seven, and wasn't about to argue with someone offering to do it for her.

"I'll help." Elliot offered, not wanting to make his girlfriend cook breakfast for his whole family.

Donna smiled as she watched the two 'love birds' make their way into the house. She relaxed into a deck chair with her coffee and reminisced about times when she had been so much in love. She was comforted by the fact that her son had been able to find love again, and hoped Olivia would be the last woman Elliot would ever bring home for the rest of her life.

In the kitchen Elliot scurried around retrieving all the necessary ingredients for the blueberry pancakes the two had decided on making.

"So, what were you and my mom talking about?" Elliot asked as Olivia began cracking the eggs as he measured out the milk they would need for the batter.

"Just some girl talk." Olivia said honestly, yet avoiding the details.

"Wow, vague." Elliot laughed bringing the measured liquid over to her.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were a Yenta?" She asked with a laugh as she sifted the flour into the bowl.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure my mother and girlfriend are getting along." He defended.

Olivia put the sifter down. "Okay, you wanna stir, or add the liquids?" She asked.

"I'll pour." He answered taking a measuring cup in his hand. "Now, are you going to tell me what you guys were talking about?"

"We were just talking." Olivia replied as she carefully stirred the batter while Elliot added the milk slowly. "But, if it's any consolation, I really like her. And I think she likes me." She smiled.

Elliot finished pouring and got the cup of blueberries.

As he dumped them in Olivia continued. "It really means a lot to me that she accepts me El. Is the griddle ready?"

"Yeah all set." He answered as she made her way to the stove. "And why would you think she wouldn't accept you?" He asked.

Olivia began evenly distributing the batter onto the pan. "I don't know." She said, not taking her attention away from what she was doing. "It's just that, most mothers don't like me." She said as she emptied her bowl and placed it in the sink.

"What could 'most mothers' possibly find to not like you?" Elliot asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are sexy, and beautiful, and intelligent, and kind." He began.

"And a cop who fears commitment and is way too dedicated to her job, and not dedicated enoughto worshiping the very ground their baby boys walk on." She finished for him. "I mean, face it Elliot, I am one stubborn, head strong, grossly independent son of a bitch." She smiled.

"And those are just a few of the things I love about you." He said, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "If those mothers were too dumb to see the beautiful woman I have standing in my arms then it was their loss." He added leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you, and so does my mother. I don't ever want you to doubt that."

"I won't." She promised before suddenly pulling from him. "Oh shit!" She chirped as she hurriedly reached for a spatula. "The pancakes are burning!"

Elliot couldn't help but laugh as she hurriedly flipped the pancakes to reveal their black sides. They always seemed to forget about the world around them when they were in each other's arms.

"Don't worry about it. We'll give those to Dickie. He's a twelve year old boy, so he'll eat just about anything!" He joked wrapping his arms around the back of Olivia's waist so that she could watch the cooking food.

After breakfast was over, and the kids cleared the dishes everyone packed for the ride home.

All four of Elliot's children hugged their grandmother and loaded themselves into the back of the van.

"Happy birthday Mom." Elliot said once more hugging her.

"Have a safe trip home son, and don' forget to call, and come back here again soon I missthose grandkids of mine!" She scolded before hugging him one final time before letting him get into his car.

Olivia was the last to say good bye. "Thank you again Dona. I had a wonderful time, and it was wonderful to finally meet you and the rest of Elliot's family." She smiled.

"It was great meeting you too." Donna smiled, taking her hands. "I really hope we get the chance to do this again. You are always welcome in out home." She smiled embracing Olivia tightly.

Olivia climbed into the passenger seat and waved as Elliot began the car and pulled out the driveway.

**TBC... I know, it was more fluff! There is more fluff to come, but I promise, there is also some MAJOR action**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. What Would Have Happened?

**One Heart**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: ENJOY the next chapter, still some more fluff for a few chapters**

**What Would Have Happened?**

After dropping Maureen off back at her dorm and Elliot's other kids back at Kathy's house Elliot and Olivia were pretty tired.

They decided to stay at Elliot's since it was closer to Kathy's house. (Even if it was only about ten minutes closer than Olivia's) The two were sitting on the couch absentmindedly watching some Sunday night drama. Olivia had her head propped on a pillow that was on Elliot's lap, and he stoked her hair lovingly.

"Hey Liv?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were engaged?" He asked. He wasn't angry with her, and she knew it, but he wanted to know.

"I dunno." She answered with a shrug. "I guess I never really thought it was important enough to mention." She said, sitting up. "The only reason I even said yes was because I wanted to get away from my mom. I mean, I was sixteen. It wasn't like I loved him or anything." She explained.

"You ever wonder what would have happened if you did?" Elliot asked.

"Sometimes." She answered honestly, snuggling against Elliot's chest and allowing him to wrap an arm around her to pull her tightly to his chest.

"And, what do you think?" He asked

"Well, I probably would have moved into his apartment, completely ending any chance at a relationship with my mother. I probably wouldn't have gone to college, because we'd have no money. And, being that I was never really in love with him to begin with, I probably would have ended up divorced with three kids and a job as a waitress in a dive of a place to try to support them." She sighed. "What about you? You ever wonder what would have happened if you hadn't have slept with Kathy that night?" She asked.

"Sometimes." He answered honestly. "I wouldn't have had Maureen, or any of my kids for that matter. I'd most likely have broken up with her before I left for the Marines. Maybe I'd have gone to a real four year college, maybe not, but I think I'd still have been a cop." He answered truthfully. Then he smiled, and added. "Being that I'd be a single guy with no kids, I think I'd have ended up eating in a little dive of a place every night, and who knows, maybe I would have asked out this cute little waitress who worked there to support her threekids."

"Elliot." She laughed and swatted him playfully on the chest.

"What?" He asked, looking down at her. "I truly believe that no matter what path we would have chosen that we would have ended up right where we are, together." He told her. "Do you think you would have been happier?" He asked.

"You wouldn't have been." She answered. "I mean, I can't imagine your life without your kids in it."

"I didn't ask you if I would have been happier. I asked you." He corrected her.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I mean, I may not have gotten along with my mom, but I cherish those few years we had before she died. If I had gotten married we would never have had that. And I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't had the chance to be a cop. I wouldn't have the guys in my life, or Casey's friendship." She offered.

"But you wouldn't have dated all those scum bags." He answered for her. "And you'd have been a mother to three kids."

"First of all, I'd date all the scum bags in the world as long as it leads to you. And second of all, yeah, being a mom would be great, but I don't know what kind of life I would have been able to give them without a college degree and all." She answered honestly.

"You still want to be a mom?" He asked, bluntly.

"I, I don't know El. I guess I never really thought about it." She lied.

"Yeah ya have Liv. Don't lie to me." He called her on it.

Olivia sucked in a deep breath before answering. "I've always been afraid to have kids. Afraid I'd turn out to be like my mother, or worse, my father." She sighed. "But then, you came along." She smiled. "And you showed me how great it could be to be a parent. More importantly, you showed me that I don't have to be my mother."

"So?" Elliot pushed. "Do you want to be a mother?"

Olivia wasn't sure where he was going with this. Sure, she realized they would have to talk about this sooner or later; she just wasn't prepared to do it tonight. She wanted to tell him the right thing, but at the moment she wasn't sure what that was, so she opted for the truth.

"I do." She breathed. "I would love to be a mother. To raise a child, and take care of it. To hold it, and feed it, and watch as it take its first steps, and says its first words. I would love to show a child all the love in the world and more." She said honestly. "But I would rather be with you." She added in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked, straightening her up so that he could look into her eyes.

"I mean, I don't know where this relationship is going, but I love you Elliot. If we do end up… staying together forever; having you in my life is more important than being a mom." She clarified.

"What if I wanted to have a baby?" He asked. "I mean, if we… stay together forever?" He asked. Neither of them wanting to say the word marriage.

"Would you?" She asked.

"I dunno. I mean, I do kinda miss having a baby around." He said honestly. The truth was, he and Kathy were thinking about having one more baby before things went to hell with their marriage.

"You do?" Olivia asked, almost shocked. "But El, your youngest kids are practically teenagers."

Elliot just shrugged his shoulders. "I think I may still have one more go in me." He smiled.

Olivia couldn't stop the wide smile from encompassing her face. She threw her arms around Elliot's neck. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. "Even if this doesn't work out, I think I will always love you."

"Good, because I think I will always love you too." He smiled. "Now come on, let's go to bed."

**TBC... REVIEW!**


	7. Lizzie's Problem

**One Heart**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Not too many reviews, I hope there are more to come!**

**Lizzie's Problem**

"So, what do you guys think of this one?" Elliot asked.

It had been about a month since Olivia had met Elliot's mother, and he was shopping with his kids on his weekend.

This wasn't just any ordinary shopping outing though, Elliot had made one of the biggest decisions of his life. He decided that Olivia was the only woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and now he was shopping for the perfect ring.

He had made the decision one night a few weeks before. It was a Wednesday night, and his kids were over. Olivia had gotten off of work early, so she agreed to have dinner at his apartment. He was in the kitchen clearing the table when he heard the all too familiar yelling of his children.

"_Dickie! Give that back!" Kathleen screeched from the hall that held all of the bedrooms._

_Dickie bolted from the hall into the living room, and flung himself over the couch, and then hid behind Olivia._

"_Dickie! You little Brat, get back here!" Kathleen screamed chasing after her brother._

"_Whoa whoa whoa!" Olivia said holding her hands up to Kathleen and acting as a human shield between the two siblings._

_Elliot decided to watch from the window in his kitchen._

"_What's the problem?" Olivia asked._

"_That little Dork took my journal!" Kathleen yelled trying to hit him around Olivia._

"_Okay, okay. Seize fire!" Olivia said, trying to separate the two._

"_Dickie, could you please give her back her journal before I get killed in the cross fire!" She almost begged._

"_But she was writing about me!" Dickie whined._

"_Well, I thought that she was allowed to, seeing that it's her journal." Olivia pushed._

"_But Olivia." Dickie complained._

"_Dickie, please. I really don't want to have to call your father." She continued._

"_Fine!" He pouted, and handed the journal back to Kathleen._

"_Thanks Liv." Kathleen smiled._

"_No problem hunny. Just, try not to kill your brother next time." She smiled._

When he saw how natural Olivia seemed with his kids, something was moved inside of him. He knew that she was the woman for him.

"Well guys, do you like this one?" He asked in the ring shop.

"It's kinda, dull." Maureen answered. "What about this one?" She asked pointing to a very ornate ring.

"I dunno that one seems kinda busy for Olivia. I was thinking of something a little simpler." Elliot responded.

"What about this one Dad?" Dickie asked pointing a purple ring out.

"Dickie, that's not even a diamond!" Kathleen scoffed.

"So, who says an engagement ring has to be a diamond?" He asked. "Are you the queen of engagement rings?"

"Alright you two, cut it out." Elliot warned them. "How about that one?" He asked indicating a ring with an emerald cut stone in the middle and two smaller emerald cut stones on either side.

"Oh Dad, its perfect." Kathleen swooned when she saw it in the display case.

Elliot asked the man behind the counter to show him the ring. He held it up and saw how it sparkled under the lights.

"Dad, she'll love it." Maureen smiled.

"Yeah, it's cool." Dickie agreed.

"Okay, so we have three positive votes, what do you think Liz?" He asked, turning to find his youngest daughter. "Lizzie?" He called.

"She's over there." Kathleen informed him. She was standing at case of necklaces, but she seemed to be spaced out.

"Liz, hey Liz." He called finally getting her attention. "I think I found the ring. You wanna see it?" He asked.

She nodded her head and walked over to look. "It's nice. I like it." She said simply. "I'm gonna go sit over there on the chair, okay?" She asked indicating the chair in the corner of the store.

"Okay sweetie. We'll be done in a minute." He told her, a little concerned. "Is she alright?" He asked his other kids.

"Yeah, she's been like that all week." Kathleen scoffed.

"Is this about Brian?" He asked.

Brain was Kathy's new boyfriend. Kathy had told Elliot that Lizzie wasn't crazy about him, and Lizzie had even approached him about it earlier that day.

"What else would it be about?" The teenager huffed.

She had told Elliot that she just didn't like the guy, but couldn't tell him why. Elliot just figured that she was a little jealous that her mother was now giving her attention to someone else. He had told her that she needs to remember that he made her mother happy, but she wouldn't budge.

"I don't understand why she hates him so much." Kathleen offered. "He really is nice Dad. He even made us all dinner last night, and Mom's so happy." She said as they paid for the ring.

Elliot was still concerned with the way his daughter was acting. "Hey Liz." He began. "What's up?"

"I already told you. But you don't care." She huffed as they exited the store and began walking back to his apartment.

"Liz, I do care, but you can't tell me what makes you not like him." Elliot defended. "Did he say or do something that made you uncomfortable?" He asked. He hated that he had to, but he needed to be sure his kids were safe.

"Oh my God Dad!" She yelled startling him. It was usually Kathleen who freaked out, not her. "Not everything is always about your job! Not all my problems have to do with child molesters and rapist!" She yelled. "Maybe I just don't like the guy! I can't tell you why, because I don't know. I just know that something's off with him!"

"Elizabeth, I talked to the guy." Elliot said pulling her to the side of the street so that he could talk to her. "Hell, I had dinner with him and your Mom the other night. If either your Mother or I had a reason to think something was wrong with him, do you think she'd still be dating him?" He asked.

"Whatever Dad." She said waving him off. "Let's just go home." She said pushing away from the building she was leaning against.

**TBC... Review! I know this chapter was a little dull, but it will make sense later**


	8. Sick Day

**One Heart**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Love the reviews, as far as all the questions go, you'll see!**

**Sick Day**

"Alright Elliot, spill, what's the matter?" Olivia asked as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

It was the Monday after Elliot had bought Olivia's ring. He had big plans for that ring that weekend.

He already had reservations for dinner at her favorite restaurant. Then he was going to bring her to central park for a carriage ride that would bring them to a gazebo in the park, that he had already made plans to be filled with candles and roses.

Tonight though, Olivia had offered to cook dinner for him. She made marinated chicken with salad and noodle-roni on the side.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"Don't pull that crab with me Stabler." Olivia warned him as she took a sip of her wine. "You have been preoccupied all day. What's going on?"

"I haven't been preoccupied all day." He argued.

"Elliot, when Munch asked you if you'd go to a Roswell convention with him next month you said yes." She countered.

"I did?" He asked, knowing that he had been caught.

"Yeah, ya did." She smiled. "Then you put your apple in the microwave and your soup in the refrigerator at lunch." She continued.

"Alright, fine, I guess have been a little preoccupied." He finally admitted as he took a bite of his dinner. "Mmmm, this is good." He commented.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled, "But don't change the subject."

"Lizzie hates Kathy's new boyfriend." He told her sipping his own wine.

"Who, Brian?" Olivia asked. "What's not to like about him. He seems pretty nice." She said. She had met him on the night she, Elliot, Kathy, and Brian had all gone to dinner together.

"I don't know." Elliot sighed. "Personally, I just think she that she doesn't like the idea that she now has to share her Mom."

"But she didn't seem to have a problem when we started dating." She offered.

"Yeah, but that was different." Elliot answered. "You've been in her life for practically all of it. She's known you, and has had to share me with you since she was a toddler.""

Olivia simply shrugged; silently thanking God that Elizabeth had accepted her so willingly into her life.

"What do the other kids think?" She asked through bites.

"They all like the guy. They think Lizzie's just being childish." He answered.

"What does Kathy think?" She asked.

"She thinks that Lizzie is just trying to be difficult." Elliot sighed.

"Well, she is a teenager." Olivia offered. "As I'm sure you know, sometimes teenage girls just don't like people for no other reason than because they can."

"I just hope she gets over it." Elliot chuckled.

"Don't worry to much abou… abou… ahh choo!" Olivia suddenly sneezed. "Excuse me." She apologized. "About it." She finished.

"Bless you." Elliot said. "You okay? I noticed you seemed a little run down all day."

"I'm fine." Olivia assured him. "I think I'm just getting a cold."

"Alright, but you better be okay for this weekend, I want you to be one hundred percent!" He said, silently praying his big plans wouldn't fall through.

"Seriously El, don't worry about it." She assured him.

Unfortunately for Olivia, he did have something to worry about. By that weekend Olivia had a cough, stuffed nose, sore throat, fuzzy head, nausea, and a headache. Needless to say, Elliot forced her to stay home from work.

Elliot was upset that his big plans had fallen through, but it was more important to him that Olivia got better. He hated seeing her sick. And it worked out for the better because he had been called in for a case.

Olivia was sitting on her couch wrapped in a blanket and propped up on pillows. She was surrounded by used tissues that she was too weak to throw in the garbage, had a glass of ginger ale next to her to calm her queasy stomach, the thermometer on the coffee table, and a pharmacy's worth of medication.

She was in the middle of watching Dr. Phil when she thought she heard a knocking at her door. At first she thought it was pounding from her head, but soon realized that a person was knocking from the hall.

She slowly pulled herself off the couch and trudged to the door with moans and groans the whole way.

She peered through the peep hole, ready to kill whoever was on the other side, until she saw Elizabeth. She looked like she was very stressed out.

Olivia pulled her robe around herself and opened the door to let the young teen in.

"Lizzie, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked concerned through a congested nose. She knew that it wasn't Elliot's weekend, so that meant that she had to have come into the city alone, and for 13 year old Lizzie to get on a train by herself had to mean trouble.

"Liv, relax. I'm fine." She assured her as she made her way into the apartment. "I'm sorry to barge in like this. I didn't know you were sick." She apologized.

"No, it's fine sweetheart." Olivia told her. "Come on in and sit down. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Elizabeth smiled as she sat on one of Olivia's chairs.

"Now, sweetie, don't take this the wrong way, because I love seeing you, but if nothing's wrong, why are you here?" Olivia asked as she took a seat opposite Elizabeth back on the couch.

"Daddy probably already told you that I don't like Brian." She stated bluntly.

"Yeah, he mentioned it. Is that what this is all about?" She asked, wiping her nose with one of her tissues.

Elizabeth just nodded. "I don't know what it is about him, but something's not right." She continued, not even waiting for Olivia to ask. "I mean, he's never done anything bad or anything, but I can tell, he's shady."

"Okay." Olivia answered. She wasn't sure if Elizabeth was speaking in code, or if her head was fuzzier than she had thought, but she was utterly confused as to what Elizabeth wanted her to do about it.

"Look, everyone thinks I'm just being a brat, that's why I came to you." Elizabeth answered. "I took this from breakfast this morning." She explained, holding up a coffee mug in a plastic bag. "Brian drank out of it. I figured it has his fingerprints and stuff on it." She paused for a moment, but could tell Olivia was still confused. "Would you just, I don't know, check them? Just to make sure. If there's nothing there then I'll drop all this, I swear. I just need to know." She finished.

"Lizzie." Olivia began, but stopped when she saw the desperation in the girl's eyes. "Alright, I'll do it." She sniffed. "Just, don't tell your father."

"Oh thank you Olivia!" She squealed jumping out of the chair.

"Speaking of your dad, does he know you're here?" Olivia asked suddenly.

Lizzie just grew silent. She lowered her head, and then decided to confess. "No." She stated flatly.

"What about your mom?" Olivia continued.

"Not exactly." Lizzie answered quietly.

"And by 'not exactly' I can assume you mean no." She corrected.

Lizzie just nodded. She was busted.

"How did you get here?" Olivia asked.

"I took the train." Lizzie confessed.

"Elizabeth!" Olivia scolded. "Do you know how dangerous it is for a 13 year old girl to ride the train, by herself, from Queens into Manhattan!"

"Liv, it was important." Elizabeth tried to defend. She knew she was in for it. Even though Olivia was still only her father's girlfriend, she knew that she loved her and her siblings like they were her own, and she could yell at them like they were too.

"Don't give me that!" Olivia continued. "Where is your mom?" She asked.

"Working." Lizzie answered. "We were off from school for teacher conferences, so I figured now as good a time as ever." She offered.

Olivia just shook her head. "Give me a minute to get dressed, I'm taking you home." She finally ruled.

**TBC... the next chapter will answer questions about Brian, and begin the action! **

**the third story in this trilogy is taking a LONG time, but it will come out as soon as i can get it once this story is complete.**

**REVIEW**


	9. Danger

**One Heart**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Okay, so the third story is taking really long to write because I have been really busy, so I am trying to take a little longer to post this story because I don't want to have too much time between this story and the next, but I am trying to do my best to get the other story going, I swear!**

**Danger**

By Monday Olivia was back to her healthy self. She did as she had promised Elizabeth and brought Brian's mug to the lab first thing that morning.

It had been a quiet morning, and Olivia and Elliot were catching up on paper work at their desks, well, at least Olivia was.

Elliot on the other hand was working out plans for the evening in his head. He figured that since the day was progressing so slowly, and Fin and Munch were on deck to catch, he and Olivia would be out of the precinct by five at the latest. They would each head home, and then his plan would begin.

He decided that the element of surprise would be the best way to go to ask Olivia to marry him. Since his last plan hadn't worked out so well, he had decided on a new, even more romantic plan than the first.

He was going to sprinkle rose petals from her apartment door, down the stairs, out of her building, and across the street to the small park that was in front of her building.

There he would place a note that said to make her way to the fountain in the middle for a surprise.

He would set up candles and cover the ground in rose petals, and be in the middle on one knee!

Elliot was very proud of his scheme. All he wanted to do was to take her breath away; because he knew that she deserved it.

As Elliot day dreamed at his desk Olivia was pulled from her paper work when the phone rang.

"Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit." She said into the receiver.

"_Detective, this is Stevensat the Lab. I have the results from the prints and DNA from your mug." _A voice said over the other end of the phone.

"Great, did you get any hits?" She asked.

"_Actually, I think congratulations are in order." _The young man answered.

"Why?" Olivia asked confused.

"_Well, it seems you have found number six on the ten most wanted men in America!" _He smiled.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked shocked. She had fully expected it to come back with no match.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked when he noticed Olivia's face go pale.

Olivia just waved him off and listened intently to the man on the other end of the phone.

"_Yeah, says here his name is Carl Longwater from Texas. Seems he's wanted for three counts of rape/murder, two counts of attempted rape, one count of your run of the mill murder, and two counts of murder of an officer of the law."_Stevens explained.

"Why isn't he in jail?" Olivia asked, still shocked.

"_He faked sick while awaiting his trail. When the guard brought him to infirmary he jumped the doctor, stole a scalpel, stabbed a guard, stole his gun, and killed the guard and the doctor. They believe he disguised himself in the guard's cloths and escaped. The last time Texas officials saw him he had killed a street cop who recognized him near a local bus station."_Stevens finished.

"Okay, thank you." Olivia breathed as she hung up her phone.

"What's goin on?" Elliot asked, now concerned at the gray color Olivia had turned.

"Lizzie was right about Brian." She said, looking up at her partner in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked, clearly concerned for her family.

"She brought me a mug the other day, and I had the lab run tests on it. His DNA and prints matched an escaped con from Texas. He's wanted for rape, murder, and the murder of two cops." She explained.

"Oh God. I have to tell Kathy." Elliot breathed quickly picking up his phone and calling the hospital where she worked. "I should have listened to Liz." He said to himself as he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, yes this is Detective Elliot Stabler; I need to speak with Nurse Kathy Brown immediately please." He said into the phone.

"Well is there any way you can get her?" Olivia heard him ask. "Look, mame, I understand that she is in surgery, but this is an emergency." He explained and then paused for a moment. "Then what the hell are you good for!" He boomed into the phone before slamming it down.

"I gotta get to the hospital." He said getting out of his chair. He may not have been married to Kathy anymore, but he would always love her simply because they had so much history together. He would be damned if he let anything happen to her.

Olivia got up with him, and the two silently agreed that they would go together.

"Munch, tell the Cap that Olivia and I will be at the hospital. Tell him we found one of America's most wanted." He said as they left, leaving both Munch and Fin utterly confused.

Elliot stormed into the hospital ward where he knew Kathy worked. The nurse at the ER waiting room told him she would be here.

A nurse on the floor quickly recognized Elliot and made her way over to him.

"Well, if it isn't Elliot Stabler. What brings you here?" She asked with a smile.

"Kelly, look, I need to find Kathy, do you know where she is?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"I think she's in the break room. Everything okay? I mean, you never seemed to want to find her this much when you were married." She joked.

"No, everything's not okayKelly. I just need to talk to her. Where's the break room?" He answered.

"Down the hall, second door on the right." She answered.

Elliot and Olivia rushed away before she had even finished her sentence.

Kathy looked up from her place on a maroon couch when she heard the door open. She was alone in the room that held two couches, like the one Kathy was on, a few round tables, each surrounded by four chairs, and a few vending machines.

"Elliot, what they hell are you doing here?" She asked when she realized who it was in the door.

"Kath, where's Brian?" He asked hurriedly.

"Well, hello to you too. I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking." She scoffed.

"Kathy, not now! Where the hell is he?" He demanded.

"What's with the interrogating?" She asked, anger growing in her voice because of the way Elliot was talking to her. "What's going on?" She asked. She wasn't sure she wanted Elliot to know the location of her boyfriend with the mood he seemed to be in.

"Kathy, he's wanted in Texas for murder and rape, we really need to know where he is!" Elliot said, growing more frustrated by the second.

"Oh, my, God. I can not believe you Elliot." Kathy responded clearly pissed. "You told me you liked him, and now you're pulling this crap!"

"Kathy, he's telling the truth." Olivia finally piped in. "Look, we ran his prints and a sample of his DNA on Lizzie's request. He matched an escaped convict from Texas. He's dangerous." She explained.

"What?" Kathy asked as the color drained from her face. "Oh God, how could I? How could I have not seen it?" She asked suddenly.

Just then a doctor friend of Kathy and Elliot walked into the room.

"Oh, hey didn't know there was a party goin on in here." He joked before noticing the serious air in the room. "Hey, what's going on?"

"James, not now." Elliot said over his shoulder. "Look, Kathy, there's no time for blaming yourself now, none of us knew. Hell, I had dinner with the guy, I liked him." He comforted her as he joined her on the couch. "But we really need to know where he is."

Kathy's face suddenly dropped. She looked to Elliot with tears in her eyes. "Oh God." She muttered.

"Kathy, Kathy, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, terrified at what had made her react in such a way.

"Dickie." She simply said. "He's home with Dickie." She finally got out, she grabbed Elliot's arm for support.

"What do you mean he's home with Dickie?" Elliot asked. "He should be at school."

"No, he wasn't feeling well this morning. I had an important surgery today, I didn't want to leave Dickie alone, so Brian offered to stay with him." She gasped.

Elliot shot up and bolted to the door with Kathy, Olivia, and Dr. James close behind him.

"What's going on?" James asked the group sprinted down the stairs and headed to the parking lot.

"Brian, he's a murderer. And he's alone with my son." Kathy explained.

As the group got to the car Elliot stopped for a second. He had to get to Dickie, but he still had three other kids he needed to be sure would be safe as well.

"Kath, I want you to go to the girls' school and take them out. Call Maureen and tell her to meet you at the precinct. I'm gonna go get Dickie. James, drive her." He said all in one breath.

Kathy just nodded. "Hurry Elliot. I'm so sorry."

With that the group separated. Elliot and Olivia collided as they both went for the driver's side door.

"Liv, what are you doing? We don't have time for this." He said harshly. He knew that she hated that he always got to drive, but this was no time for games.

"Elliot, do you really think I'm going to let you drive in this state?" She asked, fully serious.

"Olivia, he's my son." Elliot said simply.

"Yeah, and getting us killed on the way over to the house isn't going to help him." She argued.

Elliot knew that she was right. He was in no state to drive. He handed her the keys and got into the passenger seat as quickly as he could.

**TBC... now you all see what was going on with Brian. There is major action very soon! Stay tuned, and REVIEW I love them!**


	10. All I Have To Do

**One Heart**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

**A/N: OMG, so glad everyone LOVES the action, but hold your breaths, because there is way more to come!**

**All I Have to Do**

As Olivia sped through Queens, she got on her radio and called for back-up to meet her at Kathy's house. She also called Cragen to let him know what was going on.

Elliot was sitting next to her silently praying that his son was alright. He was also slightly amazed at the speed at which she was rushing to the house.

He knew that she cared about his kids, but the way she was driving showed him that she not only cared for them, but she loved them. She seemed almost as worried as Elliot and Kathy were about the 13 year old boy.

Back at his house Dickie was laying across the couch. He was flipping through day-time TV as Brian made him chicken soup in the kitchen.

"Hey man." He said as he made his way into the living room with some lunch for his girlfriend's son. "You wanna try to eat something?"

"Ah, sure." Dickie said, a little unsure. He hadn't told anyone, but the night before he finally gave into his sister's nagging and searched the internet for American criminals. After about halfan hour of half-heartedly searching, he finally found him. He wasn't sure what to do. He had planned on telling his father that Wednesday when it was his night, but, unfortunately, hadn't counted on being left alone with Brian today.

"Alright, I'll leave this on the coffee table, and I'll be right inside." He said, indicating the office. "I have to get some work done. If you need me just call." He added as he made his way out of the room.

Dickie wasn't about to just stay there on the couch with a murderer sitting in the next room. He quietly made his way off the couch and tip toed into the hall.

He stopped dead in his tracks when Brian's voice boomed from the office. Little did Dickie know that Brian would be needing the internet to do his work. While he was typing his website into the search bar he stumbled across the Most Wanted Site Dickie had found his picture on.

"Richard! Could you come in here please?" He called. He sounded like nothing was wrong, but Dickie could sense the anger in his voice.

Dickie just froze. He knew he was caught.

"Richard, now!" Brian called. He exited the office, and Dickie quickly and quietly made his way into the kitchen.

He listened intently to the footsteps coming from the hall and heading into the den where he had been laying.

"Dickie, where are you. We need to talk about something." Brian's voice came. Dickie could hear him throwing blankets and cushions around in the other room looking for him.

Dickie's voice caught in his throat when he heard the footsteps change direction and head toward the kitchen. He inched his way behind the refrigerator.

He was too busy focusing on Brian, methodically making his way to the kitchen that he didn't even hear the back door in the kitchen slowly open.

A large pair of hands grabbed the boy from behind. He tried desperately to struggle, and scream. (Although he wasn't sure who he was calling to, after all, the only other person in the house was probably going to kill him) His efforts were in vain though, because one of the hands was wrapped tightly around his body, pulling him onto the back porch, while the other was clamped over his mouth so tightly that he could barely breathe.

As soon as he was pulled out the door his survival instincts kicked in. He began swinging his arms around, and kicking the large mass pulling him away from the door. He made muffled cries.

Suddenly he felt the warm breath of the man holding him on his ear. The man whispered, "Dickie, stop, calm down, it's me."

As quickly as his fighting instincts had kicked in, they subsided when he realized the voice whispering to him belonged to his father.

As soon as Dickie stopped struggling Elliot loosened his grip.

"Dad, oh man Dad, thank God." He cried as he turned to face his father and Oliviawho were standing behind him.

"Shh Dickie, it's okay, you're safe now." Elliot soothed as Dickie threw himself into his father's protecting arms.

"Dad, Brian, he's, he's bad Dad." Dickie stammered.

"I know son. It's okay. We're gonna get him away from you guys." He assured his shaking son.

"Dad, I think he has a gun." He warned him.

"Okay. Dickie, I want you to go with Olivia to the car. Stay as quiet as you can." Elliot whispered, looking to Olivia silently asking her to take care of his son.

Dickie hugged his father, and then took Olivia's arm as she led him cautiously to the car.

Elliot drew his service gun, cocked it, and cautiously made his way into the familiar kitchen of his old house. He tip toed his way around he refrigerator and listened intently to the silence that surrounded him.

'Where the hell is this bastard?' He thought as he checked the empty kitchen. He looked up to the ceiling when he heard someone's footsteps above him.

'Got him,' He thought. But then he heard something else, something that made his heart stop beating in his chest.

Elliot heard the front door open, and could clearly make out the voice of his 17 year old daughter Kathleen coming from the foyer.

"Oh man Mel; we got so lucky that Mr. Nelson let us leave campus during study hall to get that damn project!" Kathleen beamed, unknowing of the danger that was lurking on the landing of the stairs in her home.

"I know, he usually has such a strict no leaving policy! I think I would have cried if we got a zero after all the work we did on that thing." Melanie answered. "Where is everyone?" She then asked. "Didn't you say your brother and Mom's boyfriend were here?" She asked suddenly.

Elliot prayed Brian wouldn't hear them, but, unfortunately these prayers would go unanswered.

"I dunno." Kathleen answered. "Oh well, let's just get it and get back to school." She said, brushing it off.

Brian was to intently searching for Dickie, that he hadn't even heard the girls come in. He only noticed them when he made his way back down the stairs.

"Dickie, where are you!" He called angrily.

"Oh, Brian." Kathleen jumped. She had never heard his voice so angry before. "You scared me." She said, before noticing his gun. "What's going on?" She asked, Elliot could hear the sudden fear in her voice.

'Damnit!' He thought. He hurriedly made his way out of the security of the kitchen and into the foyer.

Kathleen andMelanie had huddled together in the corner of the room while Brian was standing in front of them with his gun aimed at them.

He looked up when he heard Elliot enter the room. He quickly grabbed Kathleen and held her with his gun pointed to her head.

"Don't move Stabler." He warned as Elliot tensed quickly. "I don't want to hurt her. She's a good girl. She doesn't deserve to die." Brian added. He really didn't want to kill Kathleen, but he would if he needed to.

"Then put the gun down Brian." Elliot almost pleaded, tears in his eyes. "She didn't do anything wrong. Just let her go, and we'll talk about this." He tried to reason with the man.

"Daddy." Kathleen cried, trying to pry Brian's arms off of her. "Please Daddy." She begged.

"It's okay Baby. I'm right here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Elliot said softly, trying to comfort his daughter.

"Don't tell her that Elliot!" Brian yelled. "Don't make promises you can't keep! All I have to do is put a little pressure on this trigger and she's dead!"

**TBC... CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW (told you there would be mega action!)**


	11. Not Now

**One Heart**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: MOST REVIEWS EVER! and to respond to all the reviews, this is the longest chapter I haev EVER written! It is double the length of most of my chapters! Glad to see you all like the action**

**the third story is still coming a long, although slowly. I think you'll like where I take the end of this story and the beginning of the next. This one is alomst complete, keep reading to see what will happen!**

**Not Now**

Brian flinched slightly as he heard the sirens outside the house. Back up had arrived.

Olivia was hidden in the den watching the scene unfold, her gun trained on Brian.She had re-entered the house after she was sure Dickie wassafe.She didn't want to go into the hallbecause she didn't want to aggravate the man anymore than he was.

She whispered into her radio for the backup to turn off their sirens and back away from the house. She also told them that Dickie was in the car, and to get him to safety.

She found out that Kathy and James were in one of the cars as well, and the other kids were safe at the precinct. Munch, Fin, and Cragen had also made it to the house.

"You wanna take your daughter away from this alive, Stabler?" Brian asked sadistically.

"More than anything." Elliot answered honestly.

"All you have to do is call off your troops, and get me on a plane out of the country." He said methodically.

"Okay Brian, you got it. Just let Kathleen and Melanie go, and I will personally make sure you get anything you want." He lied. He would lie about anything and everything to save his daughter's life.

"Daddy." Kathleen cried again. She was sure she was going to die.

"Baby, relax. I'm here." Elliot soothed again.

"CALL THEM OFF!" Brian yelled, growing angry that Elliot hadn't done so yet.

"I can't do anything until you let my daughter go." Elliot warned quietly. He spoke evenly and calmly despite all the anger and fears inside of him. "Just let her go, and I'll do whatever you say." Elliot bargained.

"No, first you make the call." Brian seethed. "Make the call or she dies." He said, forcing the barrel of the gun closer to Kathleen's head and making her cry out in fear again.

"Daddy, please, please." She begged through a tear stained face.

"Okay, okay." Elliot submitted. He took out his radio and pressed the button. "This is Detective Stabler; I need everyone to stand down." He said clearly.

"We can't do that Detective. Not with an armed perp in the house." Cragen answered over the radio.

"Captain, please." Elliot begged when he recognized the voice. "The bastard has my daughter. He wants a plane and police escort out of the country. He'll kill her." He pleaded.

"Shit!" Cragen yelled before responding to Elliot's request. When Kathy heard Elliot's plea she had to be restrained from running into the house, and collapsed into a heap of sobs.

"What do you need?" Cragen finally answered.

"Tell your men to back away from the house." Elliot began. "I'm also gonna need a plane ticket out of the country." He added.

"Good job Detective." Brian smiled.

"I did what you wanted. You heard my Captain, he'll let you leave. Now let my daughter and her friend go." Elliot seethed.

"Not yet." Brian answered. "Not until I'm sure I can trust you."

"You gotta give me something." Elliot demanded. "After all I did for you Brian. I can help you, but I need something in return."

"Melanie can go." Brian said, indicating her with his head.

Melanie looked up from the corner she was crouched in at the mention of her name.

"Alright." Elliot agreed. He could see that he wasn't getting Kathleen away that easily, but he had to take the opportunity to get the other girl to safety. "Mel, I'm gonna tell my captain that you're going out. I want you to slowly go out the front door, keep your hands in site of the officers outside. I want you to walk straight over to my captain. He'll be the bald older man calling you. Okay?" Elliot instructed.

"No." Melanie argued. "I'm not leaving Kathleen."

"Mel, you have no choice. Now I am not asking you. I'm telling you." Elliot said with authority.

"Just go Mel." Kathleen cried. "I'll be fine."

"Will everyone just shut up!" Brian yelled. He was becoming agitated with all the arguing.

"Mel, you're going." Elliot ordered. He then did as he told the girl he would, and radioed Cragen to be ready for her.

"Okay Mel, go now." Elliot ordered.

Melanie left the house as she was told slowly. She didn't want to leave her friend, but knew that her father wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I'm sorry Kathleen." She said as she left.

Now only Elliot, Kathleen, and Brian were left in the foyer with Olivia hiding in the shadows of the hallway.

Elliot was happier that one of the girls were now safe, but he wouldn't relax until his daughter was out of danger.

"Come on now Brian." He began, trying to negotiate with the man. "I know you don't want to hurt Kathleen. She's told me all about the things you've done with all the kids and Kathy." He began.

"They're great kids Elliot, but I have no choice." Brian answered.

"Sure you do man." Elliot said in the friendliest voice he could muster. "Just do what you did with Melanie. Let Kathleen walk out the front door. It's that easy. No one has to get hurt here. And I'm sure the ADA will take that into consideration." He tried.

"No, no I'm already in a hill of shit!" Brian said, growing angry again. "She's my only ticket out of this and you and I both know it!" He said indicating the shaking Kathleen.

"You need a ticket out of this?" Elliot asked. "You can always use me."

"Daddy no!" Kathleen argued.

"Brian, listen to me." Elliot said, ignoring his daughter. "You let her go, and I give you my word, as a father, I'll empty all the bullets from my gun, and throw the damn thing away. Then you can use me as your bargaining chip. You can hold that gun to my head. I'll be just as affective." He reasoned.

"No, Brain don't!" Kathleen cried. "Daddy, it's my fault all of this happened. I didn't listen to Lizzie, and I forgot my project." She was not about to let her father be put in danger because of her.

"Kathleen, stop." Elliot scolded. "Let me handle this."

"No Daddy, I'm not leaving you." Kathleen argued.

"Kathleen Elizabeth, I am your father and you will do what I tell you to do." He warned her.

"No, she will do what I tell her to do." Brian piped in. "And I'm telling her that no one is going anywhere. Now get me my damn plane!"

Olivia waited in the shadows, her gun trained on Brian just in case he moved Kathleen the slightest bit so that she could get a shot in without hurting her.

"Okay, okay, okay." Elliot said submissively. "Let's just all calm down." He knew that agitating the man holding his daughter at gun point wasn't the greatest idea.

After what seemed like an eternity Cragen's voice finally cracked in over Elliot's radio.

"Stabler, we've got your plane ticket. How do you want to arrange the transport?" He asked.

Elliot looked to Brian for an answer.

"Simple, she comes with me. We both get out of the country, and then I'll put her back on a plane for the US." Brian stated.

"No way." Elliot argued. He had let Brian make all the rules up till now, but he had to put his foot down somewhere. "There's no way in hell I'm letting my daughter get on a plane with you out of the country."

"Well I'm not going alone. I know you people; you'll arrest me as soon as I step out of this house unless I have a bargaining chip." Brian pushed.

"Then take me. That's the only way you're getting out of her." Elliot answered.

"Daddy, don't." Kathleen whispered. She was too exhausted to make her voice any louder.

"Look, you either take me, or we stand in this hallway like this until one of us finally passes out from hunger, dehydration, and exhaustion; and considering my daughter's life depends on me staying conscious, it doesn't look all that good for you." Elliot said, trying to sway Brian's thoughts.

After thinking it over for a minute Brian finally gave his response. "Fine, but you hand over your weapon first."

"Done. All you have to do is let Kathleen go." Elliot agreed.

"Tell your captain first." Brian ordered.

Olivia couldn't believe what was transpiring, but she knew that Elliot had to do it for Kathleen. She probably would have done the same if she had been in his position.

"Captain, I'll be accompanying Brian overseas. He says I'll be on the next plane home as soon as his feet touch foreign soil." Elliot said into his radio.

"Detective, I don't like that idea." Cragen argued. Elliot was like a son to him, and he didn't want him leaving the country with a known cop killer.

"It's either me or Kathleen. I have no choice." He breathed into the radio. "She'll be out in a minute, be ready for her."

Brian was satisfied with the terms of the agreement, and decided Kathleen was no longer necessary to him. He threw her across the room so that she collided into Elliot's chest.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief before enveloping her in his arms while she broke down in sobs.

"Shh, shh, it's okay sweetheart. You're safe now." He said, stroking her hair to try to comfort her. She was shaking so violently that Olivia could see she was making Elliot shake as well.

"I'm so sorry Daddy." She whispered through sobs.

"You did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be sorry about." He assured her. "I love you baby." He added before gently pulling away from her. "I want you to go out side the same way Melanie did. Go directly to Captain Cragen." He instructed.

"I don't want to leave you." She cried.

"Just go. I'll be home in a few hours." He assured her, praying he was telling the truth.

Little did anyone in the room know, but while everyone else truly believed Kathleen would be leaving the house unharmed, Brian had never planned on letting anyone leave alive. Everyone in the house knew too much about him, and they needed to die.

As Kathleen turned her back to her father to leave, and he was sure Elliot's gaze was fixed on his daughter, Brian raised his weapon ever so slightly so that the barrel was pointing at the 17 year old girl.

Elliot and Kathleen may have been oblivious to the danger, but Olivia hadn't taken her eyes off Brian's gun the entire time. Her shot was blocked by Elliot, so she did the only she could do, she screamed.

"Elliot, gun!" She yelled, causing him to react without even knowing where the gun was, or who it was pointed at.

He launched himself across the foyer and pulled his daughter to the ground, covering her with his body.

Brian took one shot before Olivia could discharge her weapon. A split second after his bullet left the gun Olivia's bullet hit him in the chest.

Even outside bystanders could hear the screams of Kathleen as her father took her to the ground.

After the gunpowder cleared Olivia rushed over to assess the damage. She first cautiously, yet quickly approached Brian, and after seeing that he was still alive kicked his gun over to where Elliot and Kathleen still lay.

Then she hurried over to her partner, and lover, and his daughter.

Kathleen was lying still under her father.

"Kathleen, are you hit?" Olivia asked, terrified of the answer as she kneeled next to her.

"No." Kathleen cried as she straightened herself up off the floor.

"Thank God." She breathed. "El, you okay?" She asked, looking to her partner.

"I, I'm hit." Elliot said in disbelief. "Damnit!"

"Where?" Olivia asked as her eyes widened and she holstered her gun.

Elliot pulled his coat open to reveal the already growing bloodstain on his chest.

Olivia quickly rolled him on his back and took off her coat, balling it up to apply pressure to Elliot's chest.

"Daddy!" Kathleen cried when she saw the blood. "Oh God, no. Daddy!"

"It's… okay sweetie. I'll be… fine." Elliot said, struggling. It was getting harder for him to breath.

Olivia quickly grabbed her radio and yelled into it. "I need paramedics now. Shots fired. Both the perp and a cop are down. I need help now!" She demanded. "Kathleen, hunny, I want you to get outside." She added. No daughter needs to see her father like this.

"No, I'm not leaving. Please, Daddy, don't die." She begged, kneeling on the other side of her father.

"I'm... not gong... anywhere." He said, trying to sound believable. As the pain began to worsen, and he started loosing feeling in his feet, Elliot realized for the first time that he may not be making it out of this one alive.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." Kathleen cried.

"No Baby… Don't be." He said in fleeting breaths. "Baby... I need you to know… that I love you." He said, swallowing hard. If this was it, he wanted to be able to say good bye. "And your brother and sisters too… Tell mom… even though we split… I always cared about her…and that… she deserves to be… happy." He fought to continue.

"Daddy." Kathleen cried bringing his hand to cradle her face. "Stop." She pleaded.

"Yeah, Elliot, stop talking like that. You're gonna be fine. The paramedics are on their way." Olivia said, tears falling from her own eyes as she desperately fought to stop the blood from flowing out of the man she loved, taking his life with it.

Elliot ignored their requests, and turned his gaze to Olivia. "I love you... too." He managed. "More than I've...ever loved... any woman before Liv." He said, as tears began falling from his own eyes. "I… I'm so sorry." He breathed as darkness began engulfing him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Olivia cried. "Just hang on." She begged "Don't go. Please.". She didn't know where it came from, but the words just came out of her mouth.

"Daddy, hang on." Kathleen pleaded.

Elliot was trying so hard to hang on to their voices. But he was so tired. "I love you all." He breathed finally as the darkness took over, and he finally gave into his body's yearning to let go.

"Elliot, Elliot!" Olivia cried as the door opened and paramedics flooded the small foyer. "No, Please, Elliot, wake up. Stay with me Please." She begged, stroking his face.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Kathleen screamed. "Help him! Help him!" She begged when she sawJames in the doorway.

He had rushed in when he heard Olivia's call for help over the radio.

Paramedics pulled both Olivia and Kathleen off of Elliot, and forced them out the door.

"No, no." Olivia cried, fighting back against the paramedics. "He's my partner; I have to be here with him." She argued.

"Please, detective, if you want to save your partner, you need to let us do our jobs." He said gingerly as Olivia finally gave in and allowed the men to lead her and Kathleen out to awaiting squad cars.

**TBC.. yes, I am that mean that I would leave you all there!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Life or Death

**One Heart**

**Summary: see ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my mailbox was full, and I didn't think anyone was reviewing! ENJOY!**

**Life or Death**

Elliot's children, Kathy, Olivia, Cragen, Munch, and Fin all sat quietly in the waiting room of the hospital's emergency room. No one was saying anything.

The twins were both curled up against there mother, with Elliot's two older children sitting next to them. The four of them were silently crying.

Olivia sat supporting her head on her thighs with her hands. She covered her face with her hands so that she wouldn't have to look at anyone; and so that no one could see her steadily falling tears.

When James entered the room from the ER, where he personally was working on Elliot, the entire room turned their worried, tear filled eyes to him.

"Well?" Olivia asked standing.

"It was touchy there for a while, but he pulled through." James smiled.

Olivia's knees buckled from under her when she heard the news, and Fin had to catch her.

"Oh thank God." She breathed as Fin lowered her to a chair.

"He's in recovery now. He's asking for all of you." James smiled. "Now we only allow family in the recovery room, so I guess that means all of you." He added.

"We can see him?" Cragen asked.

"Just stay quiet, and make it quick." The doctor answered.

The group all crowed past him and into the recovery room. Kathy stopped behind the group for a moment to talk to James.

"Thank you so much." She said through a tear stained face. "If we had lost him, I don't know if I'd ever be able to forgive myself."

"Kathy, this wasn't your fault." James comforted her by wrapping his arms around her. "And you don't have to thank me, I've known you and Elliot for years, I wasn't about to let him die on my table." He smiled as he rubbed her back gingerly.

When she finally pulled away he added, "Go see him."

Kathy smiled, and then reluctantly retreated to the recovery room to join everyone else.

When she got there all four of her children were huddled against their father on his bed. His co-workers were closely packed around the bed.

"I'm really sorry Daddy." Kathleen sighed.

"Kath, I have already told you that you did nothing wrong. You didn't make Brian do what he did." He comforted her.

"I was so scared." She whispered.

"I know you were babt, but we're all fine now." Elliot assured her.

"Yeah Kathleen, did you really think some puny bullet was gonna be able to hurt Dad?" Dickie asked astonished, making everyone in the room smile. "Speaking of bullets, can I have the one they took out of you Dad? Please?" He asked eagerly.

"Uh, sure son." Elliot said, a little unsure as to why he wanted it.

"Cool! I can wear it on a chain, and tell everyone that my Dad survived a speeding bullet!" The 13 year old boasted. "Thanks Dad."

"Whatever makes you happy kiddo." Elliot smiled.

"Alright kids, now you all heard James, he said make it quick. We have to let your Dad get some rest." Kathy piped in. "Say your good nights, we'll visit tomorrow."

"Night kids. I love you." Elliot said to each of his children as they hugged him and made their way out of the room.

Kathy then took her turn to approach the bed. Everyone else in the room discreetly walked away from the bed to give the two some privacy.

"I am so sorry Elliot." Kathy finally said.

"Kath." Elliot said, trying to stop her.

"No Elliot. I'm so sorry. I, I should have known. I put my entire family at risk. I should have known." She breathed.

"Kath." He began taking her hand in his. "You couldn't have known. None of us knew." He assured her.

"Elizabeth knew." Kathy sighed.

"I guess next time we listen to her, huh?" He said quietly.

"Get well El. We all still need you healthy down here." Kathy smiled as she squeezed his hand, and then left the room.

"Good night." She smiled as she left.

"We really should be going too." Cragen said. The men had all said what they needed to before Kathy had entered the room. "The doctor did say you needed your rest."

"Get well man." Fin said.

"Yeah, can't wait to see your ass back at the house!" Munch replied.

"Night guys." Elliot waved from his bed as Munch, Fin, and Cragen left.

Olivia was the only other person left. She was staring aimlessly out the window into the city below.

Elliot just watched her in silence for a moment before calling her to him. "Hey, Liv, you okay?"

Olivia turned to face him, for the first time revealing the tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I should have seen that gun sooner Elliot." She said, wiping the tears away. "I'm your partner; I'm supposed to prevent things like this from happening."

"Olivia, you did see the gun, and because you did, you saved Kathleen's life. Don't blame yourself." He answered in a soft tone.

Olivia just crossed her arms in front of her chest and continued. "I never should have given him the chance to discharge his weapon. I messed up."

"No you didn't. Everyone survived, and the vic got away completely unharmed. You did good." He smiled.

"Yeah, and my partner got shot in the chest. But hey, all in a good days work, right?" She scoffed.

"Olivia." Elliot said in a soothing voice. "Come here." He said extending his hand. When Olivia refused to budge he said it again in a more orderly tone. "Come here."

Olivia finally gave in and took his hand, which lead her into the bed next to him. She curled up against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her frame.

"Look, Olivia, we decided when we started seeing each other that we were gonna have to be able to choose the vic over each other. I'm happy that you did what you did because this time the vic was my daughter. You did what you had to, what I expected you to do. Now, I'm fine, do not blame yourself for anything." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I've never been so scared." She confessed.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a bullet to the chest to tear me away from you." He assured her. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I love you." She told him sincerely.

"I love you to." Elliot answered, bringing his lips to hers for a gently kiss. "We should get some sleep. It's been a long day.' He added.

"Sounds good, but the doctors better not say anything about me sleeping right here, because I'm not moving." Olivia smiled. She was far too comfortable to move.

Both Olivia and Elliot soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**TBC... tell me what you think! One more chapter tp wrap up this story, and the next one should be up soon. hopefully by this weekend! (Be sure to tell me what you think about the way I took this story, and any ideas about where the next one should go!)**


	13. What's This?

One Heart

Summary: see ch1

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: THis is the last chapter, but i hope to get hte sequal up soon!

I just want to thank everyone who reviews, they mean soooo much to me!

Can't wait to get your reactions on the next story! Stay Tuned!

What's this?

Olivia woke up suddenly with light shining in her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily after looking around the room and remembering where she was.

Elliot was still sitting in bed with her, but he was wide awake and appeared to be filling out paper work.

"It's about 2:30, go back to sleep." Elliot whispered.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, straightening up in bed and stretching a little.

"The doctors wanted me to fill out the insurance papers." Elliot answered.

"At two o'clock in the morning?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess they wanted to be sure they got their money, in case I croak in my sleep." He laughed.

"Elliot, that's not funny." Olivia yawned.

"I'd be finished by now if this damn pen would work though!" He added.

"You want me to get you another one?" Olive asked.

"Would ya mind?" Elliot asked.

"Oh yeah, because getting a pen for you is putting me out so much." Olivia said mocking him.

"There's one in my coat pocket smart ass." Elliot joked back.

"Uh, but that's all the way across the room!" Olivia continued, she laughed a little, then got up to get it.

"Okay, let's see, 'do I have any STD's?'" Elliot read out loud. "That would be a no." He chuckled.

"Well let's hope not." Olivia smiled as she rummaged through his jacket pockets for a pen.

"'Heart disease, bladder problems?'" He read again. "No, and No."

"You're having a little too much fun reading that sweetie." Olivia smiled.

"Hey, I've been stuck in this hospital bed all night, this is the only thing I can do!" He answered with a laugh.

"You really need a hob…" Olivia began when she felt something that made her stop.

"I need a what?" Elliot asked, looking up from his paper work.

Olivia slowly wrapped her hand around the square shaped box she had discovered in Elliot's coat pocket. She pulled it out slowly.

"Livia, you okay?" Elliot asked, growing concerned with her odd behavior.

"Elliot, what is this?" Olivia asked. Not taking her eyes off of the black velvet box in her hand.

Elliot felt the color run from his face when he realized what Olivia had found. "Liv, that's not what you think." He stammered.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"It's um, it's." Elliot began, trying to think something up off the top of his head. This was not the way he planned on proposing to his girlfriend.

"Elliot." Olivia pushed.

"Look, Liv, I, I didn't want to do this like this." He finally said.

"Do what?" Olivia asked. She was still frozen in her spot. She thought she knew what the box meant, and hoped that she was right, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Come here." Elliot said gently.

She did as she was told and slowly approached the bed, and sat on the edge. "What didn't you want to do this way?" She asked again.

"Livia, I have been holding on to this for a while now, trying to plan the most memorable way to ask you." He began, taking one of her hand in his.

"Ask me what?" Olivia asked, locking eyes with Elliot.

"Olivia, I love you so much." He stated simply. "I love everything about you. I love your beauty, and strength, and passion. I love everything about you." He smiled.

"Well, thank you." Olivia blushed. "But what did you need to ask me?" She pushed.

"Will you let me finish please." Elliot smiled. "I can't remember what my life was like before you were in it, and I don't want to. You are truly my better half. Liv, this may not be the most ideal place to do this, but I don't care anymore. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning, and fall asleep with you in my arms every night, for the rest of my life. I love you Olivia. Will you marry me?" He finally asked.

Olivia was speechless. Her eyes glazed over with tears. She never in a million years would have thought that her partner, the man she had always loved, would ever love her enough to marry her.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Of course I will." She said hoarsely and with a huge smile.

She flung herself into Elliot's waiting arms, and pulled his lips to hers.

"You wanna see your ring?" Elliot asked with a smile when Olivia finally pulled away.

She nodded and slowly opened the box she still had in her hands. Inside the black velvet was the ring with the emerald cut stone in the middle and two smaller emerald cut stones on either side that Elliot and his kids had picked out.

"Oh Elliot, it's beautiful." Olivia cooed.

"The kids and I knew you'd like it." He smiled.

Olivia let him take it out and slide it on her left ring finger.

"I know that this isn't the most romantic way to do this and all, but since when does anything work out the way we planned in our lives?" Elliot asked with an air of apology in his voice.

"Elliot, you know that stuff doesn't matter to me. I could have cared less if you got down on one knee at the top of the Eiffel Tower, or if you asked me over the phone. All I care bout is the fact that you want to spend the rest of your life with me." She said lovingly as she took his face in her hands and kissed him gently. "I love you Elliot Stabler."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled as Olivia curled back up to his chest and wrapped his arms lovingly around her. "I always have, and I always will." He added kissing her head again.

"Thank you." She whispered as she drifted back off to sleep in her fiancé's loving embrace. As she fell asleep all she could think about was the fact that this as the way it was going to be until the day she died. Nothing set her heart more at peace than that.

**The End!**

**A/N: Okay, so the next story should be up! **

**Sneek Peak: There will be MAJOR drama that may break of the engagement! Also, an old enemy will be making an appearacnce!**

**REVIEW! tell me how I did**


End file.
